Suasuion
Sand, Earth |ailments = Earthblight Muddy Stun |weaknesses = Water, Thunder |creator = Setheo}} The Suasuion is an adapted Species of the Brachydios. Since the Volcanoes in the past have become more and more active it has become a dangerous place for the Brachydios, also cold places have gone spare which resulted to force it to adapt to its new suroundings. It has since then become more customized in sandy places and large scale dunes and deserts. Ability Suasuion has the ability to travel large distances over short time with his unique "wings". In reality, the arms of Suasuion have developed more and more into jet-like engines that suck up sand and then ejects it with full force to propel itself forward while it hovers just a small bit over the ground. It does not always do that since it can also simply slide down hills and similar terrain on its belly. Another interesting trait of this wyvern is that it covers itself and the whole area in a sandstorm for better agility, as well as to gain a few new moves. Even though it has lost the Slime/Blast ability from its ancestors, it still uses the same attack set where it will smash its enemies with its strong arms. Even though the claws of this monster are not too sharp and hard, the knuckles of this creature are able to smash through various minerals and living creatures. Everytime it hits something, it will also use the ability of the sand veil it has and produce a sand "explosion". Behaviour Since food is rare in the desert, battles for food are fierce and unavoidable. This has made Suasuion a good combatant that is able to memorize the moves of its enemy and will evade when seeing dangerous attacks. Lots of hunters have had hard battles against this monster, only to see it run away when it starts losing. In other cases it is known that this creature will taunt the hunter to think it has gone into an other area while it still lurks under the sand. As soon as the hunters put away their weapons and get prepared to heal themselves, it will pop up and wreck the hunting group. Due to this lots of guilds have only given this monster free to hunt for well known hunters (High Rank and above). Suasuion are very docile once they have eaten until they are full. Hunters even report stories where they were able to run rather close next to it once it had eaten without being attacked. This is only possible if the hunters does not attack the Suasuion. Placing meat on the floor will interrupt the fight shortly after being placed and Suasuion will start to feed on the meat. Oddly enough, it will eat any kind of meat except poisoned. This seemed to be odd and was reported to the Guild. Shortly after, a Suasuion was hunted down only with poisonous weapons, and researchers found that Suasuion is extremely vulnerable by poison. Ecology Unlike many predators, Suasuion have developed a unique way on how to prevent themself from starving. They go throughout the desert and look for herds of herbivores. Once they have found a herd they will follow it everwhere. Suasuion have seen this upon mankind of how they protect herbivores but will from time to time eat from their own property. So Suasuion have tried to copy this system, when they have found a herd they will follow it and protect them from other predators, but for the protection it will eat from time to time from the herbivores. Suasuion are smart enough to see old and hurt herbivores, which they then feast on first. Sometimes Suasuion will even go all their way and steal herds of herbivores from men, which is why they are somewhat a strange omen. In rare cases there are even tribes that have learned to live with Suasuion's as they force away other dangerous creatures. Of course other people from outside those tribes see these creatures as dangerous creatures and therefor go and hunt them without respecting the culture of the sandtribes and therefor creating lots of problems. Due to this many sand tribes keep an arrival of a Suasuion secret and feed it during the night with an small offering of their herd. The guild is well aware of that and decided to leave those tribes and their culture alone as they have learned how to deal with this species on their own. But even so often it happens that soem young Suasuion wonder outside of their natural habitats and endanger other tribes which are not well customized with its behaviour. When this happens the guild notifies the sand tribe to either get a Scout from their own to help "secure" and lure the Suasuion back into its own habitat or when Suasuion has done too much damage and killed people they will hunt it down. The Sand tribes in some regions even call Suasuion "The Shepard of his own" or "Shepard of the dunes" as the areas it lives in are pretty much stable and safe from other predators. Though Suasuion is sacred to some tribes, too many of them in asingle palce will cause various problems, therefore Sand tribes start hunting down young Suasuion every so often to reduce the population of their "guardians". Young Suasuion are easier to hunt as Suasuion who have grown up with the whole cruelty of the sand and men. The relationship with the San people and Suasuion is indeed an odd one, yet it somehow works out. Raged,Tired and Mounted State Rage Mode In rage mode Suasuion will perform more sand based attacks, sand will huff out of the "engines" more and the skin color of the back plates will turn darker. Suasuion's roar will then inflict damage and knock back hunters just like the Tigrex's roar does. Tired State When in tired state Suasuion's "engines" will close themselves and prevent it from using various atatcks, also the horn turns more pale. After performing a few attacks it will take a short break. During the tired state Suasuion will focus more on tail based attacks. Mounted Depending in which other state it is the animation of the mounting state is different. During its normal and raged state Suasuion will share the same mounted animation as Tigrex, while being tired it will share the same mounted animation as the Brachydios. Attacks W.I.P Carves W.I.P Breakable Parts *Head (x2) *Arms (Both) *Tail can be broken and severed Trivia *While underground in the sand, Sonic Bombs will not work and will not make it flinch out of the sand, while setting of bombs will do. **Using Sonic Bombs will in fact target the user who used a Sonic Bomb by the Suasuion more often. *Attacking the "engines" will make most weapons bounce if they don't have at least blue sharpness ** In rage mode weapons will need white sharpness in order not to bounce *Breaking the horns (twice) will prevent it from summoning sandstorms. **Researchers think it share this unique trait just like Kushala Daora and the wind barrier, though they can't prove it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Adapted Species Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Sand Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Setheo